


New Beginnings

by sodonewith_life



Series: To New Heights [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Female Harry Potter, Time Travel, ceo tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodonewith_life/pseuds/sodonewith_life
Summary: The meeting of the Power Couple of the Tech Industry





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE IN THIS FIC DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION TO JK ROWLING, BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING, OR MARVEL AND ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH THEM.
> 
> this fanfiction is brought to you by:
> 
> the absolute shitstorm that is my mind and my unhealthy love of Marvel, Harry Potter, and BAMF characters.

June 24th, 2010

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

There was a blinding flash, and Vanessa Potter knew no more.

~~~

August 1st, 1996

Vanessa woke up with a blinding headache to a sterile smell and constant beeps. She blearily opened her eyes, and was met with the sight of what seemed like a… mundane hospital room and a nurse? Why is she in the mundane world? And why does the technology seem outdated?

“Where am I?” she asked, confused.

The nurse looked up, startled. “You are in the Pennsylvania Hospital, you were found unconscious a few miles away from here-”

“Wait, where am I? And what is the date?” Vanessa interrupted.

“It’s August 1st, 1996, dear. And you are in the Pennsylvania Hospital, in Philadelphia, PA.” the nurse paused, uncertain. “Do you not know how you got here?”

Vanessa’s brain raced. The last thing she remembered was the graveyard, and it was 2010 last she remembered. So she clearly time-traveled somehow, and also managed to get herself in America (judging by the accent). And she was unknown, here, away from the fame and expectations…

Vanessa made up her mind. Thank goodness she had been acting for quite a while now.

She made her face look like she was beginning to panic. “I- I don’t know. I can’t remember, I don’t know what happened!”

~~~

May 12th, 2002

“Congratulations to Wharton’s Undergraduate Class of 2002!”

Virginia watched as other students and their families hugged and celebrated. She wasn’t sad about her lack of family (though that small part of her that never made it out of the cupboard under the stairs thought it would be nice to actually have someone to rely on).

Moving to a secluded place, she apparated to her small studio apartment, which was mostly empty except for a few boxes, a suitcase, and an air mattress. The rest of her boxes was in her car downstairs, a classic 1969 Volkswagen Beetle, prepared for her move to , where apparently her family owned a small apartment in Los Angeles. She had been accepted to intern in Stark Industries’ financial department, and she planned to work on her masters at USC while working to support herself.

She didn’t have many friends in college, and she wasn’t leaving anything behind by moving, except for a couple of professors she met, though she promised to keep in touch with them. Hopefully, she would make more connections when she started her internship.

~~~

August 30th, 2002

“I have pepper spray, I will use it!”

“Ma’am, please-”

“Millions of dollars are on the line, let me through!”

“I’m sorry ma’am, you need to make and appoin- ARUHG!”

Tony Stark looked up in interest as a disheveled redhead barged into his office, folder clutched in one hand and pepper spray in another.

“I’m sorry for barging in like this, Mr. Stark, but you made a mistake that would have cost the company millions, and my supervisor wouldn’t believe me. I don’t care if you fire me, but-” she cut off, blushing a little as Tony coughed to hide his amusement.

“It’s all right, Miss..?” “Potts, Virginia Potts.” “Miss Potts, then. I know what mistake you are talking about. It has already been fixed in the system. I just wanted to see if anyone would point out the mistake.” He smiled as he said that.

“Oh. Ummm, sorry for pepper-spraying your security. I’ll go pack up then.” Virginia turned around and was about to walk away when Tony called out.

“Miss Potts, you are not fired. Quite the opposite, actually.”

She turned around, confused. “I just barged into your office after pepper spraying your security. How am I not fired?”

Tony chuckled.

“How do you feel about being my PA?”

(TIME SKIP- August, 2003)

Pepper was screwed.

Why?

Tony Stark. The CEO of Stark Industries, a well-known genius playboy (she knew that last bit isn’t true though, the women he takes home only sleep in the guest bedroom.) 

That's why.

Pepper knows how he is viewed by the general public: arrogant, narcissistic, womanizer, volatile. But she knows better than to let the press affect her view of the man. As his PA, she was exposed to a side of Tony Stark that is carefully hidden. And, that is the man she is in love with: fiercely protective, respectful, generous, and though he can be arrogant, it is not undeserved- he is a genius, even more so than people think.

But she is undeniably in love with Tony Stark.

~~~

Tony was screwed.

Why?

Virginia Potts. That fierce, brilliant PA of his, who is quickly gaining a reputation in the business world for being more than his PA but for advising him.

He nicknamed her Pepper, and she rolled with it, soon only introducing herself by that name. She was one of the few people who saw through his masks, past the arrogant womanizer. She stayed, longer than any other PA had. While not always able to keep up with his rambling, she was eager to learn and work through his thought processes, often adding in her own thoughts and ideas. She isn't in it to get into his bed, and only wants to bring the company to higher standing in the world.

And Tony is undeniably in love with Pepper Potts.

~~~

Their first kiss happens on accident. 

Pepper was walking towards Tony in his lab, when she tripped. Tony barely caught her, and they crashed on the ground. 

Their lips meet for a brief second, but as soon as they realize what happened they are scrambling to stand up and pretend as if nothing happened.

They spend the next few weeks ignoring that day in the lab, and if they seem closer than before, well, they don’t notice.

~~~

Their real first kiss happens in the lab. 

Just like the accidental one.

It was a long day, and had originally planned to talk about future initiatives within the company in Tony's lab, but it ended up in both of them learning more about the other. 

The topic settled on long term plans. 

~~~

_ November 30th, 2003 _

_ “Any plans for the future?” Tony asked. _

_ Pepper hesitated for a split second. “I hope I stay with SI for quite a bit, if you don’t get sick of me eventually.” she joked. _

_ “I could never get sick of you, Miss Potts.” Tony seriously replied. Pepper made eye contact with him, a slight blush on her face, then quickly looked away. _

_ “How can you be so sure about that? You are so- just so brilliant, and I’m here barely keeping up with you, just a plain PA. How are you so sure that you won’t get sick of me?” she asked quietly, old insecurities rearing their head. _

_ Tony put an arm around her hesitantly, and when she relaxed a bit, he responded, “You are not barely keeping up, and you are not just a plain old PA. You are Pepper Potts, my PA who got her job by being a strong young woman and pepper spraying my security. You are one of the few who can, much less are willing, to see behind the masks.” _

_ She moved closer and looked up at him, a small smile on her face, but froze when she realized just how close together they were. Tony was still looking at her, uncharacteristically nervous or hesitant about something. Her heart was pounding, and she was unable to look away. _

_ He leaned forward, and her eyes closed just as their lips met in the middle for a brief kiss. They pulled away, hesitantly smiling at the other. They moved closer, cuddling on the couch in an amicable silence. They know they are going to have to talk about what comes next, and  _ _ both have secrets. Both know that and that the other knows that. But they respect each other, and don't try to pry. They will tell each other in time.  _ _ but they were content to stay in their little bubble for now as the world moved around them. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first fic, so bear with me.
> 
> I've had this idea bouncing around my head and somewhat developed on Google Docs, though I've never gotten around to actually writing it out until now.
> 
> My creative writing skills are not very good, my strong point has always been in expository writing. I'm mostly writing fanfiction to improve my creative writing ability, and I've seen so many amazing works on this website. I'm expecting for there to be many mistakes in this story, so do feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments. 
> 
> This fic is purely self-indulgent, though if it is well-received, I will try and expand on it more. School has started for me, however and I am getting quite busy, so updates will be sporadic.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
